The Bet
by Linny2pretty
Summary: What happens when Johanna and Finnick make a bet? Read this and find out. I suck at summaries please just read! First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic soo please be nice to me and obviously I don't own THG because if I did Gale and Katniss would have ended up together. Ok enough chit-chat enjoy.**

The Bet

It was the beginning of the opening ceremonies for the 75th annual Hunger Games. I'm dressed in nothing but a net tied at my groin. I want to go home to District 4. I want to swim in the ocean one last time. I miss Annabelle Cresta – the love of my life. I wish I was with her but instead I'm petting horses and eating sugar cubes.

"Hey Finn," Johanna says. She's dressed like a giant tree. District 7 lumber it makes sense but it's still stupid.

"Hey Jo," I reply.

"Want to bother Fire Girl?" she asks. Of course I'm not surprised she asked me this she always has been one to play practical jokes.

"Ooohh sounds interesting."

"Ok let's make a bet whoever makes her the most uncomfortable wins," she explains.

"Alright you're on," I say grabbing some more sugar cubes –who cares about the horses anyway? "What happens when I win?"

"Uh…I don't know I'll give you a strip tease," she says.

" shouldn't that be the penalty for if I lose?" I ask jokingly.

"Very funny Finnekins, Oh I forgot you're taken by the mad girl," Johanna says slapping her forehead.

"She's not-"

"Yeah yeah of course not," Jo says. "Okay I got it whoever loses has to walk around the floors of the training center naked."

"You got yourself a deal, start stripping Mason,"

Johanna snorts.

I walk over to Katniss. She looks at me and snorts in disgust -probably because of my out fit but then again I don't really blame her.

"Hello Katniss."

"Hello Finnick."

"Want some sugar?" I say in my well-practiced seductive tone or, as Annie likes to call it my Capitol voice.

"Uh…no thank you but I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime," she says sarcastically.

"Okay," I answer. I begin to slowly untie my knot.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Katniss yells.

"You said you wanted to borrow my outfit…" I say handing her my net, leaving me in the buff -not that I mind. "So hear you go."

She stares at me with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" she yells.

"Wow usually I get request to take my clothes off," I say sarcastically. "But if you say so."

I just finish tying my net when I see Peeta coming towards us.

"Well it was nice meeting you," I tell her popping a sugar cube in my mouth and walking towards Johanna.

"Nice one Odair," she says between fits of laughter.

"You're on after the ceremonies Mason," I tell her.

"Deal,"

Ok so now its Johanna's turn to make Fire Girl –sorry Katniss- uncomfortable. I wonder what that psycho has in store. I have a feeling that I lost this bet but for now im walking towards the elevator.

"Ah much better," says a familiar voice.

I walk closer to the elevator and see Jo, Katniss and Peeta inside. Jo has taken off her tree costume and she apparently wants wearing anything underneath. She winks at me as I walk inside.

"Katniss, Peeta. Hey you guys look amazing. I love your outfits. Cinna's a genius, unlike my stylist. She sucks, why is she even a stylist? Well anyway it's better than that awful red dress you wore on the Victory Tour I literally wanted to rip it off you red is definitely not your color." Johanna blabs.

Peeta's laughing so hard his face is as bright as cherry tomato and he's basically crying. I'm holding back laughter. Katniss is staring at Jo wide-eyed.

She looks at me and mouths "Help me,"

I shake my head.

"Please," she mouths.

Peeta's now laughing like a mad scientist and Johanna's still blabbing.

"Finnick please tell your girlfriend to put on her tree," Katniss pleads out loud this time.

"She's not my girlfriend," I explain to Katniss "My girlfriends name is-"

"Oh baby don't deny it you know you love me," Johanna says jumping on me.

"Uh…no I'm in love with-"

"ME!" Jo says jumping off me. Now she's on her knees.

"No I love-"

Before I'm aware of what's happening I see my net fall to the ground. Katniss is staring at me mouth and eyes wide open. Peeta's still laughing he's on the floor by now.

"Oh my gosh!" Katniss screams. She's blushing and I catch her sneaking an occasional peek.

When she looks again I put me hands behind me head, wind my hips and say, "You like what you see?"

She blushes and turns around sheepishly.

"I think the elevator's stuck," Peeta announces –Finally he stopped laughing I was getting worried.

Katniss and I groan in unison.

"YAY! Now me and Finnekinns can spend some time together," Johanna says.

Before I can stop her she's on top of me kissing me lips and pulling my hair.

"JO STOP!" I say pushing her away.

"Why?"

"Because I love Annie" I announce.

"Annie Cresta?" asks Peeta.

"Who?" questions Katniss.

"Annabelle Cresta. Victor of the 70th Hunger Games and the love of Finnicks life. I simply refer to her as 'the mad girl' " Johanna explains.

"I don't think she's mad just traumatized," Peeta says.

"Thank you," I say to him. "She just gets confused sometimes that doesn't make her crazy,"

"That's exactly what I think," Peeta agrees.

"Finnick?" a voice says.

"Yeah,"

"Can you put your net back on?" I recognize the voice as Katniss.

"No I have to make you as uncomfortable as possible," I reply.

"Why?"

"So I can win the bet," I say simply.

"Johanna wins. Now please get dressed," Katniss pleads.

"Sure thing,"

I put my net back on.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

I feel the elevator go up again.

"Did you guys feel that?" Peeta asks.

"Hell yeah," Johanna cheers.

The elevator opens on my floor.

"Well nice meeting you two," I say.

"OH NO FINNICK YOU STILL HAVE TO-" Johanna yells after me but the elevator closing cuts her off.

I walk into my room and shower all the glitter off.

"Hey babe what took you so long?" asks Annie. She agreed to be and Mags's mentor for the Quarter Quell.

"Elevator got stuck," I tell her.

"Oh," is all she says. She thinks I'm lying. What else is new? She thinks I was with a "client".

I grab her chin and tilt it up.

"Honestly Ann,"

"Ok," she says skeptically.

"Annie would I ever lie to you?" I ask.

"YES! You have before and how do I know you're not lying to me right now? Just tell me the truth, were you with one of your little Capitol ninnies? I won't get mad! But if you like to me I will?" Annie yells.

"Babe c'mon I don't want to fight," I plead.

"Of course not I'm going to my own room," she says getting up but I grab her arm.

"Babe come on you know you're the love of my life right?"

"I'm sorry were you talking to me or one of your Capitol chicks that so happen to have the same name as me?" she asks bitterly.

"Ann stop!" I plead.

She releases my grip on her elbow and walks towards the door.

"Bye Finn. I'm sick and tired of you lying to me," she says walking out of the door.

Did she just break up with me? _Oh forget it_ I think to myself. I just go to sleep and have dream about Annie.

**Hey I'm back what did you guys think please leave a review and be nice please oh and one more thing should I continue? Leave a review and let me know please :D**

** -Linny2pretty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ive been getting revies to continue so thats what im gonna do. I own nothing and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

A few days since our little fight and Annie still won't talk to me! I miss her a lot. I don't know why she didn't believe me when I told her the elevator got stuck. I just want her back. And I know jjust how to do it. Tonights the night of the interviews. I'll read her one of the poems I write. Her favorite is called All because of you. I wrote it just for her. I'll read it out loud on the Ceaser Flickerman show for everyone to hear. The only thing that makes me mad is all the capitol women will think its foor them when its really for my love. Nothing is the same without her not sleeping, not eating, and not training.

"Finn whats wrong?" asks Johanna attemping to tie a simple knot.

"Nothing Jo," I reply.

"Wifey still hasn't forgiven you yet?"

"Not even close," I say sadly.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Read her a poem on Flckermans show," I explain.

"Hopefully they don't put you in another net," she teases.

"Ha ha funny coming from the girl who was dressed like a giant tree," I tease back.

"Oh and you still have to walk around the training floors naked," she reminds me.

Oh crap how am I supposed to apologize to Annie while im walking around the training center naked? I hate Johanna sometimes.

"Really Jo your gonna make me do that?"

"Yes,"

"Pest," I mutter.

"Hate you too," she replies.

* * *

That night on the Ceaser Flickerman show all the interviews are extremely boring. Cashmere cries her eyes out talking about how its not fair that we were re-reaped into the games. Gloss is a nice guy despite his girly name. He cracks jokes and makes everyone laugh. Enobaria scares the crap out of everyone because of her fangs. Brutus is extremely cocky the whole time. WIress and Beetee however take the chance of making everyone feel extremely stupid, but what else is new. Finally its my turn im so anxious. Mt stomach is churning, my hands are sweating my tounge feels dry and I might just throw up. But I suck it up however because im doing this for Annie.

"Now the person all you ladies have been waiting for," Ceaser says addressing the crowd. "Finnick Odair."

As soon as my name escapes his mouth all the females and even some males start screaming. I walk over to the couch and take my seat by Ceaser.

"So Finnick how are you?"  
"I'm okay but im perfectly happy noe that I see all theses gorgeus women in here."_ 'Gorgeous not even close but they certainly are bright. Sorry ann_' I add mentally.

The crowd eats that up. All except Annie who just scowls and rolls her eyes at me.

"So Finnick I take it your still single?" Ceaser asks me.

I flash my award winning smile and the women go crazy. When Ceaser silences them a couple girls start shouting.

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"YOUR SO SEXY FINNICK!"

"YOU CAN TIE ME UP ANYTIME YOU WANT!"

"YOU'RE A SEXY BEAST!"

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

"Anyway I actually have a poem I'd like to read dedicated to my true love," I explain.

"Well go on read it," Ceaser encourages.

"Its called All Because of you.

I awake each day with a smile

And greet it with a laugh;

The world is a treasure to me

Because of you.

Every time I think of something sad,

I replace the thought- with you!

My mind is instantly changed

And my heart is filled with gladness.

Every breath I take is meant for you,

I live this life surrounded in joy

And I bathe in the promise of your love,

My soul belongs to you.

Each time I see something beautiful

I want to take it and bring it to you;

My life has so much meaning now

All because of you."

By the time im done girls (and some guys) are screaming and fainting. The y think the poem is for them. Fools. I look at Annie and see that she is smiling, and blushing. I think right now im definently forgiven.

* * *

"Hey Finn," Jo says walking over to me and reminding me of our little deal.

Of couse Johanna wouldn't orget something like that. I sigh then take off my clothing. So I walk around the first floor then the second and the third. But when I arrive on the fourth floor I see Annie walking inside of my room. I'm going towards her when I hear johanna's voice.

"Keep moving Sweet cheeks, and im not talking about the ones on your face."

"Ha ha veery funny," I say sarcastically even though I do have some sweet cheeks.

So I walk around the rst of the floor but im stopped by Chaff and Haymitch.

"Nice ass Odair," Haymitch slurs.

"Yeah Odair nice abs," says Chaff yells.

"Wait Let me guess Johanna," Haymitch says.

I nod my head in response, they both take a celebratory shot. I ignore the two drunks and go on my way. The last floor, finally. After this I can go see Annie. I can hold her and tell her I'm sorry-

My thought are interrupted by Katniss walking out of her room and looking at me with wide open eyes and mouth.

"Oh not again," she mutters.

"Sorry Kat,"

She groans then walks away -probably to Peeta's room.

* * *

I walk back to my room and see Annie in their waiting for me.

"Hey Ann,"

"Hey Finn why are you naked?"

"Johanna," I say simply.

"You had an appointment with Johanna?" she asks.

"No sweetie not at all.,"

"Oh, thanks so much for that poem babe it was really sweet," she says.

"Anything for you sweetie," I tell her.

I walk over to her,sit next to her and wrap an arm around her. She snuggles into my chest and tells me how sorry she is.

"I overreacted," she says.

"Its okay sweetie,"

"You have to promise me something Finn,"

"Okay,"

"You have to win this for me," she says.

"Anything for you Sweetie,"

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I reply. "Lets get some sleep."

"I have a better idea," Annie says running her over my chest and lower.

"I like the way you think."

"No talking," she says pushing me down and climbing on top of me.

**THE END!**

* * *

** Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
